A Siren's Song and A Prophecy
by KaylieAysel
Summary: Siren, Harry's sister, comes to Hogwarts, but not only to see Harry. She has a job to do. R for later chapters. R&R Please! It starts off kinda bad, but it gets better in later chapters. Just keep reading!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Siren, she's my character, and this pathetic excuse for a plot. J.K. Rowling, wonderful woman that she is owns everything.  
  
A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile, but never really got around to writing it. Let me know what you think. I need a beta. Anyone interested please let me know.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (eventually); Siren/Seamus (eventually); mention of Ron/Hermione  
  
Rating: R for later chapters, but right now I'd say PG13ish.  
  
Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-and-didn't-really-give-a-fuck, walked dejectedly up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait. He was exhausted after yet another day of dealing with Snape in Potions, Binns in History of Magic, and constantly trying to keep himself and Ron from killing Malfoy. The blond, self-appointed ass of the school had done nothing but torment them all day.  
  
"Cornucopia," he sighed, as he brushed his ebon hair from his tired eyes.  
  
The portrait swung open quietly, and Harry made his way into the softly lit common room. Hermione and Ron were in the astronomy tower-doing god only knows what to each other. The trio was in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was almost Halloween. Harry smiled at the thought of his two best friends snogging up in the Tower. They'd gotten together over the summer, finally. Harry had slipped them a truth potion that made them admit their feelings, and ever since they were inseparable.  
  
Slipping past his other friends, he made his way to the stone stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, and stalked up to the Sixth Year's room. _'I need to sleep. Sirius how am I going to survive like this?'_ Harry dreamt of his godfather often since his death, and cried himself to sleep most nights. He pushed the wooden door open, and entered his room. Pulling a pair of green cotton pajama pants out of his trunk, he changed into them, and went to draw his bed curtains aside. His eyes nearly fell out of his head.  
  
A girl with hair the color of clouds was lying in his bed. He didn't know how she got there, and frankly, he didn't care. He wanted his bed, and he wanted it _now_. However, before he could open his mouth, the girl turned towards him, and he forgot what he intended to say. Her skin was a light olive color, and wasn't marred by anything so much as a freckle. He gulped, unable to do anything but stare. The girl sighed, and opened her left eye. Tawny gold, like a tiger or panther eye, it shone out from her delicate face. Seeing Harry, she sat up and opened her other eye. This one was silver like mercury.  
  
"Um... excuse me miss, but who... are you??" Harry finally managed to choke out.  
  
The girl smiled. "Are you Harry?" he nodded. "Good I'm in the right place after all. My name is Siren, you can call me Si if you wish."  
  
He was rather taken aback by her straightforward answer, but still didn't understand what she was doing in his bed. So he did the only thing he could... he asked.  
  
Her laughter echoed around the room, like the sound of a brook. "I'm in your bed for two very good reasons. First, I was very tired and I don't know the others, and secondly," here she paused to look him over, "I'm here because I wanted to meet my brother."  
  
"Y...your... _what_?" he stammered.  
  
"My brother," she replied. 


	2. You'll See

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Thank you to: Shadowivy, Bashfulchic87- I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is the way I write, oH tHe InSaNiTy...of course there will be more, k00lgirl1808 I'll try not to disappoint, GemJewel... Siren is paired with Seamus.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Don't kill me!!! No flames darn it!! I'll flame you back.  
  
Siren found herself being dragged down the torch lit hallways by a very confused Harry. The old stone corridors were somewhat drafty but still welcoming. Harry stopped in front of a very ugly gargoyle statue.  
  
"Jell-O water!" Harry said in a rush. The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase. Harry pulled her up the stairs. "Dumbledore! I need to talk to you!" he bellowed.  
  
The old Headmaster appeared calmly at the top of yet another staircase. His aged eyes still held onto that glittering inner light, but the constant battles of the war were taking their toll on him. They exhausted him almost as much as they did Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter, can I help you? Oh, and Miss Potter how lovely to see you again," his voice was tired and raspy.  
  
"Yes, this girl claims she's... wait... it's true? She's really my sister?" Harry inquired. He glanced at Siren, who was starring back at him with her bizarre eyes.  
  
"Yes Harry, Siren really is your sister, and I think it would be a good idea if you got to know her before tomorrow," Dumbledore said as he ushered them out of his office.  
  
Ten minutes later, Siren found herself in the Room of Requirement sitting in a puffy, silver chair. Her eyes followed Harry as he paced around the room. He was clearly agitated, and wouldn't sit. She started singing, nothing fancy just a wordless melody, and smiled as Harry visibly calmed. He glanced at her, and then came to sit in a crimson chair that materialized across from her. The walls' surfaces were shifting in the candlelight. She kept singing as she studied him; he had their father's black hair and their mother's green eyes. From what she had seen, he was strong and quick do to his quidditch. She stopped her song.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked as the melody faded away into nothing.  
  
"I'm part siren so my gift is song," she sighed. "That also explains my silver eye and white hair."  
  
He nodded. "What about your other eye?" he inquired.  
  
"My spirit animal is a tiger. I'm very connected to tigers," she explained. "I come into my inheritance when I was sixteen."  
  
"Oh, why didn't our parents look strange then? Why don't you and I look alike?"  
  
"Well for some reason the changes skipped our parents. I don't know why, but that's what happened. And as for you, your inheritance will happen soon enough. You'll just have to wait until you encounter your spirit animal or a creature who has the same blood as you."  
  
"What do you mean same blood?"  
  
"Our family has a lot of strange blood in it... sirens, angels, centaurs, demons, vampires, dragons, etc. You seem to be taking all this rather well," she commented.  
  
"Well, I won't say I'm not shocked, but you're familiar. I don't remember much, but I seem to remember you singing to me when I was small. How old are you?" Harry asked his sister.  
  
"I'm eighteen. I never got real magical schooling though after my fifth year. So I came to finish my education," she replied.  
  
"Oh, wait what did Dumbledore mean about before tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
He never got the answer because Siren started singing again. He fell into a deep sleep. She transported them back to Harry's room. She laid him down in his bed, and whispered quietly, "You shall see brother, you shall see."  
  
She turned to leave the dorm; she wanted to see Dumbledore again, but stopped as she caught sight of a young boy three beds from Harry's. His brown hair spilled over the pillow, and his lightly freckled face reflected the light of the moon. She slid silently towards his bed, and looked down at him. Then she leaned towards him... 


	3. I know you

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
Thanks to: Without permission- of course I'll keep going, k00lgirl1808- but the point is... do you like it?, GemJewel- thanks for the questions!, Kitty- I'll try to do my best! Don't worry you can tell me my mistakes!, oH tHe InSaNiTy- I had hoped you'd like the password, caitlin- thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N- Yes I know they're annoying, but just hold on... First order of business, I need a beta! If anyone is interested please say so in a review or email me directly. Second o.o.b., I'm being a prat and asking everyone to read my other stories. I don't really get feed back for them, and I like reviews. You don't have to though. Anyways on with the story...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seamus felt, rather than knew, someone was leaning over him. The presence though strange, was comfortable. He cracked open one bleary, blue eye, and then the other. No one was there. How could that be? "What, in the bloody hell, is going on around here?" he asked himself quietly, his rich Irish accent reverberating around the silent room.  
  
When no answer came, not that he expected one, he shrugged and went back to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siren watched the boy from the dark corner in which she'd hidden when he had started waking. His voice was pleasant, and she had seen the kindness in his eyes. He intrigued her. She wanted to go back to his bedside, but she felt sleep coming upon her, and there was still much to do.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The late morning sunlight fell upon yet another famous Malfoy-Potter quarrel. The two leaders of their respective houses stood shouting insults at eachother. Their friends watched in worry, amusement, and anticipation. Malfoy was pissed for no apparent reason. Maybe it was because Harry had just called his mother a lizard? No one really knew.  
  
"Well, at least I don't befriend mutts and mudbloods! I know how to choose friends worth my time," he shouted, and the to add insult to injury, "And your parents were just as bad! Your entire social circle is made up of curs and dead people!"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously with inner fire. Malfoy had over- stepped. Harry launched himself at the self-appointed ruler of Slytherin house. The blonde got over his shock quickly, and dodged a punch meant to break his nose.  
  
"What is going on here?!" a low, feminine voice yelled.  
  
The boys stopped fighting to look at the intruder. The girl had long brown hair that was almost black and blue eyes that were unnatural in their paleness. They were ice given color. There was white eyeliner surrounding those orbs making them even colder and more beautiful. She stood tall and straight, like a queen.  
  
"Stay out of this girl," Draco growled. Harry and Seamus stared at her.  
  
"Who are you?" the young Irishman asked.  
  
The girl looked him over, and then turned to Harry. "What happened here?" she repeated her question.  
  
"He insulted my friends and family; he called them curs!" he snapped, shooting a death glare at Malfoy.  
  
The girl also looked at him. Then back to Harry, sighed, and smiled a secretive smile. The sigh brought Harry's attention back to the beautiful girl. He repeated Seamus' question. She looked into his forest green eyes, and purposefully ran her hand through her hair. The two Gryphindors followed the movement. Harry's mouth fell open when the hair VERY briefly turned white under her hand.  
  
"Ahh, good day students," Dumbledore came upon the scene. "Shall we go into breakfast? Miss, will you join me on the dais in the front of the Great Hall please?"  
  
She nodded and made to follow the crowd entering into the Hall. Seamus was next to her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seamus' eyes widened in shock. While walking next to this strange, new girl he felt that comfortable feeling again. _'Was she the one by my bed last night? Must be. No one can have the same aura as anyone else.'_  
  
"I know you," he said to her. She merely glanced at him and then continued on. He was very put out to say the least.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore stood when she reached the dais. He smiled down at her. "Ready?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, students of Hogwarts," he called over the now hushed hall. "I would like to present our new student. Please welcome Miss Siren Potter."  
  
The hall's silence turned from patient to shocked in a matter of seconds.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So what do you think? Let me know! Did I spell the house names right? I don't have the books with me right off hand. Anyways, Reviews are welcome!!


	4. Eat your breakfasts!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Thanks to: k001girl1808- thank you!, caitlin- don't worry the R will be coming in a couple chapters, Without Permission- I had to write that about Seamus, my evil muse demanded it, and don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can. It all depends. oH tHe InSaNiTy- I'll post more for the other stories later. I promise.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. It means a lot!!! Hey I still need a beta... anyone got the time?  
!!!!!!  
Some of the students looked as if Dumbledore had sprouted two heads, Draco among them, and others stared at the new girl. "You mean there are TWO of them?! As if one isn't bad enough!" he yelled out.  
  
That got the desired effect, from Harry at least. Harry turned to glare at the blond young man. His green eyes flashed with a dark anger, and his scowl could have stopped a hippogriff in its tracks. However, Draco wasn't a hippogriff, well not to his knowledge at least, and so the scowl had no affect on him. He turned back to the dais. Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look, but he didn't care about that. Draco was more interested in the girl. She just stared at him, and then laughed. His smirk faded. Why was she laughing? He glanced back at Harry.  
  
The golden boy was smiling. '_Don't think I will tolerate this Potter_,' he growled silently.  
  
He was about to make another snide comment when a new professor brought in the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall must have handed that duty over to the young woman. If he remembered right, she taught auras, a class he was fortunate enough not to take. The Sorting Hat was about to be placed in Dumbledore's hands when the seam it used for a mouth opened.  
  
"You brought me down here for this? You already know what house she's in!" it chided. "Behave while you're here this time Siren, but please remember to visit this lonely old hat occasionally."  
  
The girl smiled at the hat, and then she bowed to it. To everyone's surprise, including Draco's, the hat bowed back. "I'll try my best," Siren replied.  
  
With that she stepped down off the dais and headed towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
!!!!  
  
Harry stood up to hug his sister. He was glad to be in the same house with her because they could really get to know each other now. Siren returned the hug with a warm one of her own. When Harry pulled back he noticed the tear stains on her face. "What's wrong Si?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"It's just all so much... Hogwarts again, my old teachers, and now I have you," she replied. Then she smiled. "I'm so happy to be back!"  
  
Harry hugged her again, and then sat down to his breakfast. Siren sat beside him.  
  
!!!!  
  
Siren noted with amusement that the Slytherin boy was staring at her, his silver eyes filled with jealously. From the looks of it he probably didn't even know, he probably thought it was with loathing. Siren graced him with one of her most enchanting smiles. He didn't return it. '_Oh well, it's not like I'm the one who likes him in this family_,' she thought absently. '_Still, if he's to be with Harry then I must befriend him.'  
_

The boy from the dorm was sitting across from her, and thus she had a perfect view. He was trying to ignore her, and she didn't like it. Not one little bit. She flicked a piece of toast at him. He turned to her, and glared.  
  
"You don't have to look so angry you know," she prodded.  
  
"And YOU don't have to be so rude!" he replied.  
  
"I just want to talk to you. You're interesting," Siren stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Really?" he said hopefully, and then tried to cover his mistake. "You didn't want to before. Just blew me off like I was dirt or something."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Really I am. I was nervous about this whole thing," she gestured towards the dais. She offered him her hand. "I'm Siren, if you couldn't tell from my lovely introduction."  
  
The boy took her hand. "Seamus. Nice to meet you Siren."  
  
She almost fainted dead away at his smile. She released his hand reluctantly. It was then that she noticed everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her. She stood up, "If you're expecting some kind of speech you're going to be disappointed. I'm happy to be here, and I know it's a shock, but yes I am Harry's sister. So please eat your breakfasts and stop staring at me. I'm not a piece of artwork; I'm just a student like you."  
  
She sat back down, and there was a flurry of activity in the hall. Everyone did as she asked. Harry was laughing, and Seamus was staring at her in amazement. She would have talked to him some more, but the girl next to her gained her attention. She turned to speak with her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione. Harry's best friend," she stated brightly.  
  
Siren shook her hand excitedly. "I'd tell you my name, but everyone knows it already. I hope we can be friends too, and you simply must tell me all about Harry's time here. I'm sure he could do it, but he'd probably leave a lot of stuff out."  
  
The last remark earned a poke in the ribs from Harry's elbow. Everyone around them laughed.  
  
"You two already act like you were never separated," Hermione giggled. "Of course we can be friends! I'd like nothing better!"  
  
The two girls exchanged a smile, and then a hug. They talked for the rest of breakfast.  
  
!!!!  
  
Seamus watched as Siren laughed over some story with Hermione. She wasn't what he'd expected. The girl from before breakfast seemed to be gone completely. It was part of her charm he supposed. He couldn't help it. He was smitten, and he knew it. She was funny, straightforward, clever, and he could go on and on.  
  
He didn't know then that she would change his life. He didn't know that she would make him laugh, make him cry, wound him and then heal him. He didn't know that what was simply an infatuation at the moment would turn into something deeper. He didn't know then that he would never love anyone but the girl who sat in front of him. No one knew.  
  
Not even her...


	5. What have I gotten myself into this time...

Disclaimer: again, you know the deal. See previous chapters  
  
Thanks to my loyal reviewers... caitlin – What do you think would be a good nickname? Like everything else about her, I thought it would be unique.  
  
Without Permission- calm down... it'll come in do time.  
  
K001girl1808- I'm glad you like it.  
  
You guys are awesome!! Anyways on with the story!!  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
'_Two weeks. She's been here for two weeks, and because of that, Potter hasn't been in a fighting mood_,' Draco thought miserably, lounging in his large bed. '_I'm so bored! No fighting... dammit!'  
_  
Voices from outside his door drew his mercurial gaze to said object. After several attempts by his dormmates to molest him, it had become necessary for him to remove to a private room.  
  
"Draco? Are you in there?" Snape's heavily accented voice floated through the door.  
  
'_No. I'm in Croatia,_' he thought sarcastically. The silver-haired "ice prince" stood gracefully from his bed and stalked to the door. He smoothed his robes, rolled his eyes, and then opened the door. "Can I help you professor?"  
  
Snape merely smirked and stepped aside. Draco found himself enveloped in a hug scented of hot chocolate and mint. The woman stepped back to get a good look at him. Her blond-dyed hair (yes she was really a brunette!) was loose, and her soft, slightly rounded features were reddened from the autumn cold. Draco smiled slightly at his mother. He's been taught to always be reserved, but his mother liked to shed that persona when no one (except a close friend) was around. Draco couldn't do that, partly because of his very nature and mostly because he had no close friends.  
  
"Come son, we need to take a walk," she said softly.  
  
Draco, puzzled by his mother's sudden appearance, gathered his cloak from the blue chair near the fire. He followed the Potions Master and his mother out to the grounds. The wind was blowing slightly from the north, and the sun burned down with an intensity only found on a fall day. The trio of Slytherins (current and alumni) were walking towards the lake when Draco saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A girl, a very beautiful girl, was walking towards the forest and away from Hogwarts. "What is she doing?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"My guess would be she is going to replenish her energy," Snape sneered, stepping up beside Draco and watching the girl with distaste.  
  
The young man ran after the girl, his mother calling for him to come back, but he didn't care. Something inside of him was making him follow the girl. He went straight into the Forbidden Forest, following the flashes of silver from the girl's clothing. He was getting inexplicably lost. The trees ended suddenly, and sunlight was glancing off a small pool in the middle of the clearing.  
  
'_Is... is she walking ON water?'_ he gasped silently. The light was reflecting off her silver gown. Draco had never seen anything so elegant and yet so simple. There were slits on each side of the skirt that went to mid-thigh, and the sleeves were cut as well, draping gracefully over her shoulders. The olive-toned skin contrasted perfectly with her white hair. He watched in fascination as the water rose up to surround her, and he sat down on a rock to wait.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
After the transference of energy, well during it actually, Siren knew she wasn't by herself in the clearing. She turned around slowly as the water collapsed back in on itself. Her mismatched eyes widened in obvious shock when she saw who had intruded on her ritual.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" she asked, more harshly than intended.  
  
"Nothing," Draco replied candidly.  
  
"You've seen something you shouldn't have," she growled. "You were not invited here."  
  
She was satisfied to see the boy's eyes widen significantly. "I'm sorry... I was curious," he replied, shaken, then regained his Malfoyish manner. "I did not see a sign saying this was a private clearing, however I was wondering if you would consider being a friend of mine. Would you like to be?"  
  
Siren considered his offer. _'I could use this. **Harry** could use this...'_  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "For my brother's sake. I quite believe you two like eachother."  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco looked at her, confused. He didn't know the girl, but now she said he liked her brother. How the hell did she know he was gay?!  
  
"Who is your brother?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Siren? You there?" a familiar voice called, and soon the boy himself came strolling into the clearing. The mysterious girl smiled and went to him. The girl turned and looked at Draco with a significant meaning in her eyes. He knew his were begging her to be joking. She merely smiled at him. Her appearance, clothes and all, shifted back to the familiar girl from school.  
  
'_Oh shit... no way!_' He thought desperately. Harry merely glanced at him before turning and leaving with his sister. '_What have I gotten myself into this time?'_  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well I hope you guys liked that. Read and Review please! PLEASE! Sorry if this chapter was worse than the last... 


	6. A Healing Conversation

Sorry it took so long you guys... but I'm back now. On with the story. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

The evening air was cool against Harry's face as he walked towards the castle with Siren at his side. He glanced at her repeatedly, hoping that she would bring up the subject of Malfoy. The shadows of the castle were creeping slowly across the sloping lawns, and Siren didn't seem to want to talk at the moment. Finally, Harry stopped his long strides and turned to his sister. She walked a few more steps then halted also. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin. 

"So... How are you going to handle this situation?" he asked her quietly.

"Situation? There's no situation," she replied. "Yes, he knows my secret, but I know he'll keep it."

"No he won't! He'll use it as blackmail to get what he wants out of you! He's a Slyth-"

"ENOUGH!" Siren interrupted her ranting brother. "Blackmail only works if you're the only person with dirt on the other. I know one of Draco's secrets, and he won't say anything out of fear that I will as well. We're safe for a little while longer."

Harry stared at her, amazed. What secret could she possibly know of Malfoy's? This was an odd turn of events indeed. His sister, who hadn't been at Hogwarts that long, had managed to do in two weeks what he couldn't do in six years. She not only had a civil discussion with his enemy, but had managed to get dirt on him. He couldn't help but feel jealous, but for what reasons he wasn't sure. Siren just smiled softly at him.

"You know, he's not that bad. Maybe you should talk to him now. No, don't give me that look Harry James Potter. At least try... for my sake. Please?"

Harry snorted, but turned back towards the forest anyways. Retracing his steps, Harry entered the shade under the trees a few moments later. His feet seemed to have memorized the way to the small glen, so he didn't need to look where he was going. A few minutes later, he looked up to see Draco still sitting on that rock staring at the pool. Harry hesitated, watching him, the fading sunlight illuminating his hair into a golden halo. The look of puzzlement and fear in his eyes sharpened their color from silver-blue to almost white. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing. "Malfoy?"

Draco's head shot up in an instant. "You came back? Why Potter?"

"To talk," Harry moved to sit next to him. "Feel like a chat?"

* * *

_ 'Well that's different.'_

Siren practically flew up the stairs to the entrance hall. Profesor McGonagall nodded at her as she hurried towards the library. The halls were practically empty, almost all of the students were in the Great Hall eating dinner. The scent of roasted chicken and so many other delicious foods were tempting, but she had gotten a hint of Harry's transformation and needed to get more information. Madam Pince merely glanced at her as she entered. Siren was a well known visitor in the library, having dodged the other students there her first time through the school.

The section on those creatures that muggles deemed mythical was huge. It took up a whole portion of the upper level by itself. Siren searched the titles with her cold eyes, her fingers running reverently over the spines of the old books. She pulled a heavy-set book from the shelves and put it gently on the table. She plopped down in one of the cushioned chairs and leaned down to retrieve her parchment, quill, and ink from her satchel.

"'The Encyclopedia of All Reptilian Beasts'... couldn't you have picked a more interesting book to read?" a thick Irish voice spoke from in front of her.

Siren got a full view of Seamus' pants when she looked up. Her cheeks flamed briefly, and then she looked into his grinning eyes. She snatched her book from his hand, and turned away from him. He sat down across from her and pulled out his Advanced Charms book. She felt his eyes scanning her face and looked up. She smiled when their eyes met. Seamus' grinned back at her.

"Mind if I sit here and keep you company?" he asked

"Go right ahead," she replied. "I'm going to be here for awhile."

"That's ok by me," he laughed.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about Potter?" Draco asked the boy sitting next to him. 

"No idea," the dark haired boy replied. "Siren said it would be a good idea for me to talk to you."

"SIREN SAID!" Draco leapt to his feet, anger writhing in his stomach. "You couldn't just talk to me on your own! You had to do it because you're sister said so! Damn it Harry! COULDN'T YOU TALK TO ME WITHOUT BEING ORDERED TOO!"

He turned to see the other boy looking as surprised as if Draco had grown another head. Harry's beautiful green eyes were wide behind his glasses, and he seemed speechless. Draco sighed, all anger leaving in a flash. He sat down on the rock again, and looked at Harry. The darker boy looked hurt, and Draco buried his head in his hands. The rage had been replaced with sadness, and there was a lot of it. '_Why does this always happen to me?'_

"For six years, SIX YEARS Harry, all I've wanted was to be your friend. After first year, my pride wouldn't let you get away with rejecting me. The funny thing is, our fights have become an important part of my life. For one reason, and one reason only. It's the only way I could get you to notice me."

"Draco... why didn't you just tell me this?" Harry asked quietly.

"Probably because you wouldn't have listened. That, and Slytherins aren't exactly known for their great friendships with the other Houses."

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know you felt like that," Harry whispered. "Would you like to start over?"

Draco stared at the boy next to him. A smile forced its way onto his lips, and he offered Harry his hand.

"Friends then."


	7. Fight for honor

Disclaimer: See first chapter

this story is going to disregard most of the sixth and all of the seventh book as will most of my stories. Due to personal reasons I have not had the time to read the seventh book. So boo hiss to you if you don't like it.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope I haven't lost you all.

­­­­­­

* * *

The scene the next morning was one that Hogwarts hadn't seen in six years, nor had ever expected to see. The Slytherins especially were shocked by this latest development. Harry and Siren Potter, along with Hermione Granger, had walked into the Great Hall side by side with none other than Draco Malfoy. Not a coincidental entrance at the same time, no, it was an intentional ploy to make a grand announcement of the new friendship formed in the woods. Many students as well as Severus Snape could probably have caught hundreds of flies apiece the way their mouths hung open.

As the quartet stopped just short of the tables Harry turned and offered Draco his hand. Draco took it and with a trademark smirk shook it before turning towards the Slytherin table. The three Gryffindors went the opposite direction and quietly sat down. No one dared to whisper about what had just transpired for fear that they would anger not only the smartest witch and wizard in the school, but also the four most powerful magic practitioners Hogwarts had seen since the Founders first opened their private chambers. It wasn't that the students had been told- it was more that they could feel the power subconsciously. Magic had a way of letting its possessor know when someone more powerful was nearby. That was why Hermione and Draco never heard even a third of the things that had been said about them through the years which was probably a good thing.

Ron turned to confront Harry and Hermione, choosing to ignore Harry's strange sister since unusual occurrences just seemed part of who she was, not to mention she had no real reason to hate the Malfoy heir as he did. Siren merely hid a small smile behind a yawn as Harry and Hermione staunchly deflated every argument that Ron could think of. Instead, she turned her attention to the delicious food spread out before her: toast with butter and jam, pancakes, mountains of bacon and sausage, a plethora of fruit juices, cereals, and on and on. She heaped her plate high with the delicacies and was just about to take her first bite when a strong Irish accent interrupted her with a question.

"Is a gigantic stomach a Potter Family trait as well as causing uproar everywhere one is seen?"

"No it isn't, but if you would oh so kindly remember, I did miss dinner last night Seamus," and with that said she promptly shoved her bacon into her mouth. "Not that I'm the only one who is over-compensating this morning…"

"What are you going on about? …Oh, right well I've always been a hearty eater," the young Irishman joked. He looked down at his own completely full plate and laughed.

"Why did you miss dinner? Seamus were you doing unspeakable things to my sister in the corridors?" Harry asked, joining the conversation.

"Oh yes Harry, I pushed her up against a wall and snogged the living daylights out of her," Seamus retorted. He winced as Siren kicked him under the table. Hard.

"My dear baby brother we were not up to anything of the sort. I was merely doing some extra-curricular research and Seamus decided to study nearby."

"You're no fun sometimes Siren," Seamus pouted.

"Yes well, nothing comes between me and academics..."

It was at that moment that Draco shot up from the Slytherin table, a look of pure outrage on his face. He was glaring daggers at two of the ugliest girls Siren had ever seen, one named Millicent and the other Pansy if she recalled correctly. Siren tried to stand up but Seamus laid a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Slytherin business is none of ours, let them handle it."

"I thank you for the words of wisdom, but Draco is my friend and since no one else seems to be on his side I'm going to help him," Siren snapped and shook off Seamus' hand. She ignored the hurt in his eyes that she caused with her sharp tone and left.

"I would thank you kindly for your concern, _ladies_ and believe me I use that term loosely in your cases, if it were at all sincere. I do not happen to care one iota if you or any of my other classmates have a problem with my new friendships. It is not a communal decision- it's mine!" Draco sneered down at the females in his house and year. He hid his relief that Siren came to stand at his side when she did. He didn't doubt that she had his back.

"But Draco," Pansy whined. "They aren't Slytherins and they aren't purebloods! They're _beneath _you! And none of us will be seen around you if they are. You'll lose house loyalty if you hang about with that sort."

"Miss Parkinson, are you having a nice day?" Siren asked, the epitome of politeness. "I was until about five minutes ago. You see, Draco here is now a friend of mine and I do not accept rude behavior towards my friends with anything less than pure anger. So that's already one mark against you. In addition to that you have also insulted not only myself, but my brother and Hermione as well. We are _not_ beneath you. We are not mud to be scraped off your shoe. We may not be purebloods, but we are not people to look down upon either. Meet me in the dueling hall on the sixth floor tonight at 8:30. I challenge you to prove your merit- to me and to the entire school. Should _you_ defeat me I shall leave well enough alone and I will be your personal servant for a week without complaint within reason. Should _I_ be the victor you will remove yourself from Hogwarts and attend a different school for the rest of your educational career. Agreed?"

Pansy looked shocked at the formal challenge being issued to her. "Agreed. I choose as my second Millicent Bulstrode."

"Wait a minute Pansy! If you lose I have to leave Hogwarts as well!" Millicent cried out.

"Suck it up," Pansy snapped. "Better Beauxbatons or Durmstang if Hogwarts is to be filled with blood traitors and filth."

"I choose as my second H-"

"Seamus Finnigan," Seamus interjected. Siren whirled around to face him.

"Excuse me?!"

"Look, you were right," Seamus shrugged. "Friends need to stand by each other no matter what house they may be in. You and me, well we're in the same house and all, but still I'm a good fighter and I'll watch your back. I humbly request the honor of being your second."

With that he bowed at the waist indicating his formal, ritualistic and therefore undeniable request to be Siren's second in the duel.

"I accept your offer," Siren said. Then, more quietly so only Seamus would hear, "With gratitude my friend."

The young Irishman offered her a sparkling grin. Siren merely smiled in return.

"Albus shouldn't we stop this before it gets out of hand?" Professor McGonagall asked the silent headmaster.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Minerva. It was a formal challenge with a formal response. Interfering now would be punishable by removal from our positions as teachers."

"Oh dear, this won't end well…" was all Minerva could say.

* * *

That afternoon found Siren sitting by the lake with Harry, Draco, Hermione, and a still unbelieving Ron. The autumn sun was warm on her face and the whisper of the leaves made her feel quite at home. She hadn't felt such peace since she left the wild pools of the Cliff. Siren barely registered Draco and Harry arguing about the merits of which brooms were better or the lecture Hermione was delivering to Ron on the importance of homework. What she did notice though was a scent drifting on the wind from the direction of the hidden cove on the other side of the lake. She knew Seamus was there and she knew that he was still hurt by her callous words earlier that morning.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she told the others. "There is something I need to take care of before tonight."

* * *

Seamus was not a young man who was easily hurt nor was he one to get close to people too quickly. His natural armor was a strong as could be for a man of just sixteen years. However, Siren had seemed to find the one weak spot without even trying. It had been just over two weeks since he met her and already she affected him more than anyone else. _What is it about her? When you stop to think about she isn't really all that different from other girls. What are you talking about Seamus?! She's like no girl you've ever met before- she's witty, beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal to a fault. She's everything you've ever dreamed of! God help me, I think I really _like_ her! _

He leaned back until he was lying on the hill side of the cove. The sky overhead was a brilliant, clear blue with no trace of clouds. He loved days like this, they helped him relax. He knew she was there before she sat down next to him. He felt her even when she was across the lake. Seamus knew the moment she started moving towards him. It wasn't his magic though, it was something else, something he couldn't put a name to. "Can I help you with something Si?"

"No, not really," the girl said from his right side. "I just… I came to apologize Seamus."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her with disbelief. "What on earth do you have to apologize for?"

"I was rude to you this morning, and I shouldn't have been. It just gets my ire up when people insult my friends. I didn't really even think that I'd be hurting you. You… you are my friend Seamus and that was inexcusable. So I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for hurting you this morning."

Seamus studied the young woman at his side. Sometimes he forgot that she was older than him by a couple of years. Really she wasn't all that different from him and his peers. He watched the sunlight shining off her hair and marveled at just how soft it looked. He turned away quickly when Siren glanced at him, but he turned back in a moment. She looked so worried that he wouldn't accept her apology that he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. Things happen and I was being sort of a jerk. It's just that things happen certain ways at Hogwarts. Slytherins don't mess with Gryffindor fights and vice versa, unless they're fights between houses."

He moved to put his arm around her shoulders without even really thinking about it. When he did notice he went to pull away but Siren laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and he met her gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you Seamus."

And those few moments made his day seem much, much brighter.

* * *

Harry was starting to get worried, Siren had said she would only be gone for a few minutes but she'd been gone for an hour so far. Hermione had dragged Ron off to the library, presumably to study, but who really knew with those two these days. Draco watched Harry chewing his fingernails and smirked. Harry wasn't any good at hiding his emotions. Draco was appreciative that Siren had stood up for him and was defending his honor with the duel, but he felt bad about the anxiety he knew it was causing Harry.

"Relax Harry," he said after the fifth time Harry asked if he should go find Siren. He took Harry's hands away from his mouth before the other boy could gnaw his fingers to stumps. "She's talking to Seamus. I saw him walk that way earlier. She's probably talking to him about the duel tonight."

"Oh? Alright then," Harry sighed, but he wasn't entirely sure about that. He was on edge worrying about whether Pansy would do something stupid or not.

Draco could practically hear his thoughts, Harry was so worried. "Pansy may be a bitch Harry, but she does have a Pureblood sense of honor. Formal challenges mean no sabotage. Siren will be fine and she's 100 times stronger than Pansy. Don't worry."

Harry looked at Draco with eyes that said "You had better be right or your life is mine". That look actually made Draco's stomach twist in a not unpleasant way. He fell back onto the grass and looked up through the willow branches towards the sky.

"I promise Harry."

"I believe you," Harry said as he leaned back on his elbows next to Draco.

Draco lifted his head and looked at his new friend. Harry merely smiled down at him and then looked back across the lake. All Draco could think about was how he should have called a truce years ago.


	8. Show and Tell

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

this story is going to disregard most of the sixth and all of the seventh book as will most of my stories. Due to personal reasons I have not had the time to read the seventh book. So boo hiss to you if you don't like it.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope I haven't lost you all.

* * *

The duelists met at the appointed time in the Dueling Room. It was a stark room with no furniture and no decoration save for the blue carpet decorated with ancient runes and star charts. The night sky outside the windows was clear and sharp, the stars shining. Pansy and Millicent were already there practicing when Siren, Seamus, Draco, Harry, Hermione and a reluctant Ron entered. Dumbledore, as head master, was to judge the duel and the rule was first blood wins. He appeared, unusually sober, dressed in the black robes of duel judge. The combatants likewise wore black dueling robes. The seconds wore the ritual gray.

Harry and company moved to the far side of the room from the two Slytherin girls. He hadn't been able to shake his feelings of anxiety all day and they only heightened now. Draco and Hermione both put a hand on his shoulder in support. Siren just gave him a lazy smile while Seamus collapsed in a relaxed sprawl on the floor. Ron, now that he was here, felt his spirits lifting at the thought of getting to see two snakes totally humiliated.

"You ready for this Si?" Harry asked his sister, not quite sure she knew what she was getting into.

"Of course I am! Even if they try something underhanded, which I doubt they will, I'm very good at reading people's moves. Plus, I have a great second so if Millicent decides to join the fray I'll have my back thoroughly covered. No worries, little brother, I'm a tough girl," she responded, and playfully put him in a headlock.

Dumbledore put an end to the relaxed atmosphere by stepping forward and motioning for both fighters to join him. Siren and Pansy strode to the center of the carpet with confidence in the former and angry pride in the latter. Dumbledore began:

"This challenge, properly issued and accepted will commence now. Standard rule of first blood applies. Once blood has been shed the dual is over. If either contestant continues after first blood she will be immediately disqualified and set forth as the loser with all applicable terms of agreement. Understood?"

Both girls nodded. "Very well. Take your places and salute."

Pansy turned and walked over to the rune for water while Siren took her position on the fire rune. Seamus and Millicent started the Second's Circle around the room, both walking around the fighters in a wide circle, checking to make sure there were no foul actions on either side. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione gathered near Dumbledore, watching and waiting.

"Begin!"

With that all hell broke loose. Pansy set off a bone crushing curse that smashed into the wall behind Siren. She kept aiming at her nimble rival… and kept missing. The walls of the room soon looked as if someone had set off a cannon in it. Harry was on the verge of running into the fray with fiery anger when Draco grabbed a hold of him. It took all of Draco and Ron's strength to hold him back when a curse narrowly missed his sister's leg. Siren leapt from one sacred rune to the other, tiring Pansy out before making her move. After fifteen minutes of dodging curse after curse Siren chose her moment and dodged back to the fire rune which was her power source for the duel. With one quick flick of her wand she sent an incision spell at Pansy. The spell grazed Pansy's cheek, spilling two drops of blood.

With that, the carpet's fire rune glowed red announcing first blood to Siren, declaring her the victor. Dumbledore acknowledged it as well and commanded both girls to bow. Duel won, Siren turned her back on Pansy and walked towards Harry and her other friends. Harry was glaring bloody daggers at Pansy, his eyes a deep glowing red. Draco and Ron hadn't noticed yet and Hermione was too busy trying to cast calming spells on Harry to have noticed either. Siren walked calmly up to him and laid her hand over his eyes.

"Harry calm down," she whispered. "I'm fine and the duel is over. Calm yourself."

Her brother's muscles visibly relaxed and when she removed her hand his eyes were back to their normal emerald color. She smirked at him and he blushed from embarrassment. "Now shall we g-"

Siren was pushed forward into Harry with such force that they both fell to the ground. Dumbledore cast a knock back jinx at Pansy who was standing behind Seamus. Siren jumped to her feet and stared wide eyed at Seamus.

"What?" was all she got out before the young wizard collapsed onto his knees and grabbed his left shoulder. There was a knife sticking out of his shoulder blade. The room turned red in an instant. All the calming spells that Dumbledore, Hermione, and now Draco cast at her bounced off and slid as harmlessly as water down her magical aura. She advanced on Pansy her eyes glowing with silver and gold radiance. The girl cowered behind Millicent who in turn ran as far away as possible from the rampaging witch advancing on them. Siren pointed her wand at Pansy and there was a bright flash of white light. The next thing anyone saw was Pansy rolling on the floor screaming, her wand arm mangled beyond recognition.

"Never again witch will you practice your craft. Leave this place, and _you,_" Siren pointed at Millicent. "Get your transfer papers in order. I expect you to honor your pact."

Millicent scrambled to the door and fled as fast as she could. Pansy was left screaming while the others in the room stared at her. Dumbledore shook his head sadly at such a breach of etiquette in Pansy's case that caused what Siren did to be perfectly legal.

Siren made her way over to Seamus and hoisted him up so he leaned on her shoulder. She looked at Harry and then vanished. The others were dumbstruck. Draco was the first to snap out of it and went to see to Pansy. Her wound had been irrevocably created. He was awed at the cruelty with which Siren dealt out wizard justice. Harry rushed to help him.

"Will she live?" he asked, grimacing at the grotesque sight before him.

"Oh yeah, she'll live. She just won't be very happy when she finds out that she can't use her wand anymore. Help me will you?"

Together the boys lifted Pansy and carried her towards the stretcher that Hermione transfigured from a piece of paper. They each grabbed one end of the stretcher and carried her out the door. Hermione and Ron followed them as they made their way to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey. When they got there they found Seamus drinking a restorative tonic while Siren sat next to him talking with the nurse. Madam Pomfrey bustled over as soon as they entered and levitated Pansy, stretcher and all, onto a bed far removed from her other patient.

"Are you alright Seamus?" Ron asked the young Irishman.

"Ay, I'm fine," he replied. "The tonics here are right helpful- fast too."

Siren just shook her head at his carefree act, knowing that his shoulder was actually giving him a good deal of pain. Hermione stared at her with unbridled curiosity and a look that said there was going to be a long discussion about the night's events and that it would be soon. Harry knew that look of determination and only hoped that his sister wasn't about to lose the friends she'd made. Draco also had his doubts about what would happen.

"Mr. Finnigan, you're free to go. Take this dose right before bed and you'll be fine tomorrow. Just take it easy because there will be some tenderness, not even I can change that," the nurse directed the young man, handing him a small vial. "Now get out of my infirmary so I can take care of _Miss _Parkinson."

* * *

Hermione was leading the way back to the Great Hall when she veered to the left and up the main staircase. The others followed her while she led them to the Room of Requirement. She walked back and forth three times then stalked through the magical doorway. Inside there was a fire in the grate, three couches and a table heaped with tasty snacks and full tea service. She went to the purple couch and Ron joined her. Siren and Harry sat across from them on a black leather couch, while Seamus and Draco took seats on the last couch (brown suede). Hermione regarded her new friend with such intensity that Harry squirmed in sympathy for his sister. Draco waited passively since he already knew some of what was going to be discussed, Ron started stuffing his face immediately, and Seamus just looked between the two girls with some interest at the change in atmosphere. Siren just returned Hermione's look with a guarded one of her own.

"I just have one question for you hun," Hermione began.

"Alright. Shoot," was Siren's reply.

"_What_ exactly are you?"

Ron looked up, cheeks bulging like a chipmunks, eyebrows scrunched together in query. Seamus basically the same, with no food in his mouth looked at Siren. The older girl sighed, preparing herself for the possibility of losing her friends because of her differences. Siren dropped her glamour spell. Three of the six stared in absolute shock at the girl revealed to them. The bright light reflected in her hair made her look like a Renaissance painting. Her mismatched eyes scanned their faces nervously for any sign of repulsion or fear.

"Our family," here she motioned to Harry and herself, "is very diverse. Whether through intermarriage, bonding, or some other rite we have a lot of different magical bloods in our veins. We also have a strong affinity with the animal world; everyone in our family has had a spirit guardian. Do you know what that is?"

"It's an animal spirit that identifies with you and protects you from harm that you can't see," Seamus replied before Hermione could even gather her wits.

"That's right. Some wizards and witches have familiars, others have spirit guardians…"

"Siren came into her inheritance when she was our age," Harry picked up the story at this point. "She bumped into a full blooded siren in Hogsmead when she was returning to her foster home after her fifth year. Her siren blood was awakened at that point and once her full potential was unleashed her spirit guardian, a tiger, was able to find her."

"It's a siren mandate that anyone who is more than 1/3 siren is to be educated at the Cliffs, a siren sanctuary," Siren began again. "I was taken from my foster family and brought to the Cliffs to learn about what it means to be a siren and how to control my innate abilities as one. I've finished my training and come back to be with my brother and finish my education."

"Question…" Draco stated after she finished. "Well actually, several questions… 1) you're two years older than us which means you would have left here after our third year. Why didn't we know you were here then? And 2) what about your parents? I've seen pictures and heard stories. They were as normal as witches and wizards can be…"

"Well, I didn't know it, but at the time you're talking about I was under an amnesia spell that had been cast by the faculty here and my foster parents so that I would be safe if Voldemort ever came back. Of course every time Harry did something and made a commotion that spell had to be reinforced because I always started to remember. Harry was just a baby when our parents died so he wouldn't remember me, but I was old enough to know I had a brother and to understand that he hadn't died in the attack. They wanted to protect us by keeping us separate. Either one of us could be used to hurt or trap the other. Now though, we're old enough to fight for ourselves. Plus my siren nature protects me from spells like that, so they really don't have a choice. I think it also helps that I was using my foster parents' last name…"

"As for our parents," Harry interjected. "Siren told me the first night we met that the changes must have just skipped their generation. I have a theory though that since my mother was muggle-born she wouldn't have had any changes anyway. Our father on the other hand may just not have met the creature that would awaken his blood to its' full potential."

"That makes sense," Hermione spoke for the first time in a long while. "So does this mean Harry will change too?"

"Yes," was all the siblings said.

"Wicked mate!" Ron exclaimed. "You're going to have all kinds of cool abilities! Now we'll have more of a chance to take down those rotten snakes!"

Hermione smacked him in the back of the head while Draco just glared at him. Harry was laughing and Siren smiled. Ron's remark successfully removed any of the tension left in the room. Seamus and Harry swapped seats so that Draco could ask Harry some more questions about the family history. Siren curled up near the arm rest to make room for him.

"You know, this doesn't change anything. You can't get rid of us that easily Siren. You're stuck with us as your friends until Kingdom come," he told her.

"Here, here!!" was chorused all around the room. Her shoulders visibly relaxed.

* * *

"Harry, come with me. I want to take a walk."

Harry looked up at Draco and noticing the serious expression and the eyes begging for a private conversation consented. After telling the others they were going for a walk they headed out onto the grounds where they'd be less likely to get caught being out after hours. Their path, decided by Draco, took them back to the pool where just yesterday they had become friends. It already seemed like a lifetime ago. Draco collapsed on the ground with his back leaning against the rock. Harry carefully sat next to him.

"What a first day…" Draco sighed. "A duel, a stabbing, and now the news that you and Siren aren't 100 human. It's a little ironic that her name is Siren isn't it?"

"She wasn't named until after she was born," Harry replied staring up at the stars. "She told me that our parents named her that because she was just so gosh darn cute and she liked to coo little songs at them. They didn't know she'd have the siren blood."

Draco smirked at that. He looked at his new friend and then out across the pond. "So tell me some more about yourself Harry. We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other today, and I have a feeling that there are a lot of misconceptions that need to be cleared up between us."

"I agree completely," Harry said without looking at him. "Well, where to start?"

"The beginning usually works pretty well."

Harry smacked Draco's leg. "You already know the beginning. I was born, my parents died a year later and I was sent to live with my muggle relatives. It wasn't even close to what people think it was for me. I wasn't brought up as a star child. My cousin Dudley is a beastly, elephant of a boy. He always bullied me at school, kept people from being my friends, and usually tried to eat what food I was given. He's spoiled beyond belief! Anyways, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was about twelve. Any clothes I had were Dudley's old ones. I did a lot chores and if I did anything wrong I was usually locked into the cupboard or denied a meal or three. When I got my Hogwarts letter everything changed for me. I made friends here, gained a family, but it wasn't all good times. Every single year, I've had to deal with Voldemort. He's always trying to come back and last year he did. He killed Cedric and used me to create a new body for himself."

Draco stared across the pond too angry and astonished to speak. Harry described everything so calmly until the end. It was the anger, but mostly the guilt in his voice at mentioning Cedric that helped Draco to see just how much Harry had been through in his short life, how much he had had to grow up without ever really being a kid. It wasn't fair.

"Of course, I'll never forgive Voldemort for killing my parents or Cedric, or any of the other hundreds he's killed, but when I kill him it will be in revenge for one person. Sirius. He was my godfather and the closest thing to a parent I've ever had. Voldemort manipulated me into a trap and Sirius died trying to protect me. That Avada curse will scream the rage and vengeance I feel!" Harry snarled.

Draco finally turned to his new friend and started at the tears rolling down Harry's face. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry finally broke down and let all his sorrow at Sirius' death pour out of him and into the arms of his former enemy. Draco rocked him and shushed him until he was calm enough to pull away, but Draco kept his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that Draco."

"Don't be," he replied. "I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see you cry. There's an old quote from a famous muggle that says something like 'Until you let some one see you cry you'll never give them the chance to love you enough'. I don't remember who said it, but that quote has always stuck with me. I've never let anyone see me cry, so the fact that you've trusted me with it is something I hope I can repay someday Harry."

Harry smiled at his friend. "What about you? What are the misconceptions you need to clear up?"

"I'm not strong Harry. My father is a Death Eater and he isn't ashamed of it, but he always picks the winning side whether he agrees with the policies or not. So when Voldemort was destroyed he decided to throw in his lot with the Ministry. Now that Voldemort is back he has returned to his old ways and obviously expects me to do the same. The truth is, I have no stomach for killing and even though I was brought up with the beliefs that muggle-born and blood traitors are not worth anything I have a hard time believing that. Merlin was born from a muggle. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as well. History doesn't support the facts. Voldemort had a bad childhood, and he hates his father. This whole thing to me seems to be an inferiority complex. He isn't even a pureblood!! I can't respect, let alone serve a man who is the exact opposite of his doctrines. Every time I express doubt or outright refuse, my father beats me or tortures me. My mother loves me and wants me to be happy, but my father is like a zealot and refuses to see anything but his own goals!! I can't stand it! School is my escape, but even here… until yesterday I've always had to play a part. Now I expect my father will come swooping in to punish me for daring to be your friend."

"More likely he'll come swooping in to congratulate you and ask you to spy on me," Harry sneered. He'd never liked Malfoy senior and saw no reason to start now.

"True," Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Very true. I actually want to be a healer ya know? I like all the subjects related with it and I really do want to help people get better. What about you? What do you want to do after school?"

"Well first I have to survive this war. I was thinking I'd go into teaching or maybe healing oddly enough. I'm sick of fighting and I want to do something that will make a difference in the way people behave or see the world. It isn't black and white."

"True story."

They sat quietly for a few more moments just enjoying the night air and each other's company. Harry looked at his watch and jumped up. Draco looked at his own watch and then up at Harry wide eyed. It was one in the morning and they had to be up in five hours for classes. They sprinted to the castle and through the entrance to the main staircase. Here they paused to say goodnight and exchange a quick glance before hurrying to their respective dorms. That night both of them fell asleep with a lot to think about, but each wore a smile into sleep.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think please. Praise or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. If you don't like my story tell me how you think i can make it better.

KA


	9. Would it be so horrible?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

*this story is going to disregard most of the sixth and all of the seventh book as will most of my stories. Due to personal reasons I have not had the time to read the seventh book. So boo hiss to you if you don't like it.

* * *

Siren sat on the couch listening to Ron and Hermione say their goodnights to Seamus at the door to the Room of Requirement. The young couple had decided to leave their two friends and sneak off somewhere for a little privacy before bed. Hermione waved to Siren and departed the room- dragging her eager boyfriend behind her. The sky outside the windows had darkened into an almost midnight hue. According to the clock it was only 10:00 PM, but Siren could barely keep her eyes open.

"So…" Seamus began, while falling gracefully onto the couch Hermione and Ron had vacated.

"So?" Siren asked.

"You're not human," he laughed at her exasperated sigh. "That explains a lot. You know, I knew that day you introduced yourself to the school that you had been in our dorm."

He looked at her, expecting some kind of reaction, but didn't find any. Siren just continued to stare into the fire burning merrily in the grate. "We've become friends- you and I. In general I believe that honesty is the best policy between friends. So, that being the case… when I woke up that night why did you disappear? Why didn't you say anything to me the next day?

"… I was nervous, maybe a little afraid," Siren said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Afraid of what? I'm a giant, cuddly teddy bear of a guy!"

"Hahahaha, that may be the case Seamus, but sirens are different from most other magical creatures. Take veelas for example, once they reach maturity they find their mates through a certain smell. Sirens do things a little differently because we're from the other side of the family tree. We're not predestined for any one person per say because there are several potential mates out there for us. There is however a certain compatibility of auras that leads us to those potential mates…"

"Wait wait wait… are you saying that we, you and me, could be predestined to be together? That's just a little weird…"

"Would it be so horrible?"

"Not particularly," the young Irishman replied, a small smile on his face. "It's just… I never pictured myself as a mate to anyone, and not to be rude but I barely know you."

"I'm not saying we jump into bed and cement the bond! You aren't the only one out there who is compatible with me! As I said, there are several potential mates for a siren," Siren hesitated as a look entered Seamus' eyes that she couldn't decipher. "I've met several who could be my mate. Most of them were full-blooded sirens. Two of them were human. Then there was you… you drew me closer and faster than any of the others combined. I was scared, and as you said, I didn't know you. I barely know you now. It scared me that I couldn't control the draw as I had in the past."

They stared at each other, waiting as the clock ticked the minutes away. Neither wanted to say anything more but there were questions hanging between them that made the air seem thick and almost palpable. Siren felt his eyes on her, felt the questions burning within him to be asked and she could no more meet his gaze than read the fortunes in the fire.

"All I know," she started, "Is that when Pansy betrayed her honor and came at me from behind you protected me. When I saw you hurt and smelled your blood in the air I lost… I lost control of myself. That damn witch could've killed you and all I could think of was how I wanted her dead. I've never hurt anyone like that before and I had hoped I never would. Even now the blood screams in my veins for vengeance and that scares me."

Here she paused and finally looked up at the young Irishman across from her. He was sitting watching her with a look in his eyes that made her heart race with anticipation, but calmed the cry in her body to kill the woman who hurt him. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. The dark brown hair fell forward over his face and hung just above his eyes. She saw in him then something that she had never before seen in any of the others, men or women, who could have been her mate. It was a challenge. A purely simple challenge to try to take him and make both of them into what they were meant to be.

"I don't know about all that," he replied, reaching out his hand to her. "What I do know is that you, Siren Potter, are without a doubt the strangest, most complex and yet overly simple, woman I 'ave ever met in my life. I 'ave no idea what made me jump in front of that knife; nor do I 'ave any idea why I am not monumentally more freaked out about what I've learned in the past hour than I am at the current moment. I mean—it isn't everyday you find out that some of your friends are half creature and that you could potentially be a predestined soul mate for one of them! I do know that life is never dull with a Potter around! Now… I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"I thought we just agreed we barely know each other Seamus…" Siren smirked as she took his hand to get up off the couch.

Seamus' jaw dropped at that and then he let out a hearty laugh. She pushed his shoulder and raced to the door. He was right behind her and managed to push the door shut before she could open it all the way. She looked over her shoulder at him expecting him to make a joke, but the look in his eyes was a mixture of seriousness and excitement. Those eyes pulled at her and she found herself leaning into his arms. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to kiss him, but just at that moment he tapped her on the nose with the tip of his finger.

"Tag…" he whispered. "You're it…"

With that he slipped out the door and was gone down the corridor.

* * *

I know it's short, but please review. As always constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames!


	10. Plotting the Downfall of Simple Romance

Disclaimer: See first chapter please!

A/N: Just as a reminder, this story splits off from JKR's pretty much after the fifth book.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts after the duel was something that Harry hadn't expected although it made him feel hope for the first time since Volde-pants' return. While the Slytherins weren't exactly friendly they were more open to mixing with the houses and they were especially careful to be polite and welcoming to Harry and his friends should they choose to visit. Harry asked Draco and Siren what happened to make them change their behavior one day when they were sitting outside enjoying the last few warm days before Halloween. Siren was the one who answered first and Draco only nodded in agreement.

"Life is easier now," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of them are concerned that now that Riddle is back they're parents will force them down a specific path. Most of the people in Slytherin house come from pureblood families where it is almost genetically ingrained in them to do as they're parents before them have done."

"Ron and Ginny aren't like that though. They're parents encourage them to find their own way and they're a pureblood family," Harry replied quickly.

"True, but if you think about it, they're just as hobbled by tradition as any of the other pureblood families. For them family comes first. You could argue that family comes first for everyone, but that's not necessarily always true. Take Draco for example, he chose you and the light over his family. With the Weasley family it is almost an obsession with family and that cripples them. If they're on the battlefield they **will** leave their post to go to a family member in need and it will always be immediate family first and then friends who are like family. Ron may agree to fight alongside you in the final battle, but imagine if Ginny were hurt somewhere and he was the only one who could get to her in time. He would leave your back wide open and unguarded to save her…he would also leave Hermione if it came down to it…"

"It's the same for many of the kids in Slytherin Harry," Draco joined in at this point. "But at the same time, it **is** different. I've done something revolutionary in a way because I _**chose**_ to do something for my own reasons. There are Slytherins who will always do what their parents set down for them because it is either the easiest thing to do or they genuinely believe that that is the right thing to do. There aren't many of those, but there are a few. The others are all seeing that they can make choices for themselves which they can start doing now that Pansy is gone. She was the most fanatical of the bunch that listened solely to their parents. She was the worst spy in the world. I won't even tell you how many kids she got in trouble during the first three years here and she continues to get the first years in trouble until one of the upperclassmen takes them under their wing."

"The point is brother—they're safe now. They're free to be kids for the first time in their lives and it's taking them a while to get used to the idea. You should help them along."

Harry muttered under his breath that that was easier said than done while Draco and Siren laughed. As Ron and Hermione came up to join them along with Seamus and Ginny, Harry could honestly tell himself that he was truly and completely happy for the first time in his life. He would think of something for the Slytherins because, truth to tell, he had noticed a few of them had looked wistfully at the other students having fun with friends from other houses and hearing things explained from their perspective was more eye opening than he wanted to admit. He'd had a bad life until he came to Hogwarts, and in some ways it still was, but he now realized how pig-headed he had been to think he was the only one.

* * *

The group had been walking around the lake, watching the giant squid splash about while the merfolk frolicked around its body, when the lunch bell rang out across the campus. Since it was Saturday and there were no classes they'd been spending the day just enjoying each other's company. Now with the sun straight overhead and the breeze that had been keeping things tolerably cool dying down the group decided that it was time to go in for lunch. Siren and Hermione led the way, discussing in hushed voices the various ways in which they could test Harry to find out what his abilities were. That he had awakened his other side was obvious after Siren had explained what she had seen in his eyes. They just had to figure out what the side effects would be. Siren was also a little concerned that Harry's spirit guardian hadn't shown up yet. Her's, a tiger named Kivala, had found her within days of her awakening.

Ron and Ginny followed behind the girls while Draco, Harry and Seamus brought up the rear. Harry kept one eye on Seamus who seemed to be incredibly preoccupied by staring at his sister's butt. Draco just tried not to laugh at the protectiveness that Harry was showing and the obvious interest on Seamus' part. Harry elbowed Seamus, not so gently, in the ribs and told him to keep his eyes at neck height or higher. Seamus turned an interesting shade of red while Draco laughed quite loudly—almost tripping over his own feet.

That gave Harry an idea.

"A ball!"

"What?" asked both of his companions.

"Every year there is a Halloween ball right?" The other boys nodded. "Well then why don't we make it so that unless you already have a significant other you have to invite someone from another house! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw can be a pair and Gryffindor and Slytherin can be a pair. Or we could make it so that you should invite the person you were meant to be with. That would be a great way to get the houses to intermingle and create an air of unity in Hogwarts!"

Draco arched an eyebrow and was silent as he thought. Seamus had gone from red to a little bit green and wouldn't explain why he looked like he was about to be sick. "I like the second idea better, but how would you work that out. People could just say that they were meant to be with such and such and completely muck up the entire idea," Draco pointed out.

"Actually, I know a spell that would work for that," Ginny said, slowing down to join them. "It's kind of like the spell in the remembrall that Neville used to have. We could tweak it to make it so that instead of remembering what people lost it can guide them to the person they need to find to be happy. We'd need the professors' permission first and we'd have to get this plan approved, but if it is we could cast the spell in the Dining Hall a few days before Halloween and we could be sure to get everyone in the castle!"

"It sounds iffy to me," said Ron. "Wouldn't that be like saying that everyone has a person they're fated to be with? What about choice? What if there is more than one person that can make someone happy?"

"Ron has a point," Seamus interjected, sounding a bit dejected. "Maybe there isn't only one fated person for everyone. What if someone has two or more people they could be happy with?"

"That works out too," replied Ginny. "Then it'll be fun for that person because they'll be able to still choose a date that they know they would have a good time with! We'll also have to ask for either a school trip to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley so that people can get dress robes and masks!"

"Masks?" asked Draco.

Harry grinned. "Of course! It wouldn't be Halloween without some kind of costume! I'll talk to Dumbledore right away about this and we'll start everything in motion."

"Harry," Seamus replied. "Can I just ask what prompted this sudden idea?"

"A need for school unity, friendship, and Draco tripping over his own feet."

The blond stopped in his tracks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well you did, and besides I can't dance so that's all I'd be doing on the floor. Tripping over my own feet."

"You're mind is a very strange place Potter."

"Never said it wasn't Malfoy. Now let's get some lunch."

"Yes! Food!"

Everyone laughed at Ron's sincere enthusiasm for the idea of filling his stomach.

* * *

Rather than sit at the table where most of them would have normally sat the group chose to settle down at the Slytherin table. Some of the lower classmen even ventured to ask Hermione with help on their Charms homework while Harry and Draco helped Seamus and Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle with their Defense homework. Ron and Ginny were talking with Siren about the plan that the group had come up with for the ball. Everyone was at ease and enjoying their time together.

Up at the head table Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape watched their students with a sense of pride. Snape still couldn't believe that his godson had taken the step to be friends with Harry Potter of all people, but now more than ever he was glad that the boy was making decisions for himself. It also didn't hurt that his godson had chosen to fight for what Snape believed was the worthier cause. Dumbledore just watched contentedly, knowing that things had been set in motion that would change the lives of his students for the better. He knew how special Harry and Siren were, not just because they were part creature, but because they had the ability to draw people in and make them comfortable. They were catalysts for the light and they had to be protected.

The doors out to the Great Hall were already open to let in the fresh autumn air. So, as it was, the young man who entered the castle was denied the entrance that doubtlessly would have been more dramatic and the older man who coincidentally followed him into the castle would have loved to bang open the doors for a grand entrance. As it was Dumbledore saw them both at the same time and stood, his two most trusted teachers at his back.

"I have come here to collect a member of my tribe," the young stranger said in a voice that had most of the girls in the hall primed to jump out of their seats. "I have come for Siren Potter and I demand that she be returned to me!"

Siren froze and the others stared at him. His clothes left little to the imagination—he wore no shirt and his rough, brown leather pants looked like he had made them himself. They were however quite form fitting. Seamus gave the man a once over and decided he wasn't much to look at, if he had anything to say about it. His white hair and silver eyes spoke volumes and everyone who knew anything about sirens knew that he was a full-blooded one. Then the older man entered and Draco froze as well.

"Headmaster, I would like to speak to my son if you don't mind." The elder Malfoy was dressed to impress in all black and silver. His shoes were shined and every hair was in place. Harry wanted to blast both of them across the channel and all the way to Eithiopia. Draco stood at Dumbledore's gesture and watched his father from across the room. Harry slid him a note that simply said _'If you need us, just call. We'll hear you.'_ Draco half smiled and then went to walk with his father.

After the Malfoys left only the younger man stood in the doorway. He looked to be about twenty-five or so. Everyone in the room stared at him until Siren let out a sound of pure joy and leapt over the table and into his arms. Then everyone stared at Harry who was too surprised to do much of anything. The others around him tried to brush the food she had knocked over off their clothes. Seamus was just as stunned as Harry. The stranger picked Siren up off the floor and spun her around as if she weighed nothing at all then set her down on the floor and bowed her into a dip. He then promptly gave her one of the most passionate kisses anyone had ever seen. Seamus felt something snap and then promptly felt nothing at all. Harry stood up and stiffly walked over to his sister and whoever the man was.

The stranger felt him coming and pushed Siren behind him to protect her from what he felt was a threatening male who meant to harm her. Siren growled and stepped away from him and towards Harry. "Delmran, this is my brother. Harry, this is Delmran, a member of my siren tribe and a close friend."

"Yes," Harry growled. "A _very_ close friend if that greeting was anything to go by."

Siren looked like he'd slapped her. "What is the matter with you?"

Harry just stared at Delmran who returned the stare with a hard one of his own.

"My sister is not some piece of baggage that you can claim whenever you feel like it. She isn't something to be collected." Harry snapped through his teeth. "If she wants to return to wherever it is you come from, then fine, she can go. You will not force her to go anywhere. She came here for a reason. You should respect that and leave her be."

"Unbelievable," she groaned, staring from her brother to her friend. "You're not going to get into a pissing contest about this are you?"

"Siren," Delmran replied. "It is true that I cannot force you to come home with me, but there is a war coming and we are not part of that war. You should come home where you are safe. You do not belong in this human place anymore. Come home and make your life there with me… and the others."

She stared at him. She was tempted by him and she knew he was more tempting than usual on purpose, but she knew she didn't want to be his mate, not anymore. She looked at her brother, at the students that surrounded them, and then back at the table where her closest friends were sitting. Hermione was clasping Ron's hand so tightly that he was wincing in pain, Ginny was watching all of this not knowing what was going on entirely, Draco was with his father, and Seamus… was a stone. He wouldn't meet her eyes and he felt closed off to her. She couldn't read him and then she knew why. She winced and then turned back to her brother. Harry looked at her, hoping she'd choose to stay, and not knowing that his eyes reflected all the pain and panic he felt at the tought of losing her. She couldn't leave him now.

"I'm staying."

Delmran tried to protest. Harry turned to stare at him and Siren saw the flash of red in his eyes. "She has chosen. Leave this place and do not return unless she calls you."

Her friend tried once more to plead with her. Harry's voice came out cold and commanding. "I said leave. Now."

Delmran disappeared. The entire hall gasped and Siren moved in front of her brother while Hermione came up beside her. She looked into Harry's eyes and knew the truth of what he was. Hermione gasped and then smiled, not really surprised at what she saw.

Siren curtsied and Hermione followed suit. Her quiet voice rang out clear through the now silent hall:

"Dragon-born."

Harry's eyes were bright red-gold with the slit pupils of the dragons.


End file.
